


What Do You Mean You Don't Like FIFA

by louistomlincry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, and malum make out the whole time, ashton doesn't like fifa, luke is a whiny baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlincry/pseuds/louistomlincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ashtooooon,” Luke called out, “come play FIFA with meeeeeee.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>or Luke wants to play FIFA with Ashton and really, who can refuse Luke Hemmings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean You Don't Like FIFA

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dont know why i'm doing this i dont stay on the prompt at all but whatever
> 
> hope u enjoy

“Ashtooooon,” Luke called out, “come play FIFA with meeeeeee.”

“No,” Ashton said while sorting through some presents fans had given him earlier that day. Luke pouts and Ashton just laughs at him.

“Why not?” Luke whines. He already knows the answer though. Ashton doesn’t like FIFA. _Why _Ashton doesn’t like FIFA is beyond Luke, but he just has to accept it, he guesses.__

__He just wished Ashton would play with him _one time _. Just one time! That’s not too much to ask is it?___ _

____Luke knows Calum would play with him but he and Michael went out to get lunch. Probably McDonald’s. Luke told them to get him some fries but he doubts they did. Too caught up in making out probably._ _ _ _

____Luke was kind of jealous at first when they’d gotten together because, honestly, that’s all he wanted with Ashton. But of course he was too chicken shit to do anything about it. He was fine with that. Sometimes._ _ _ _

____But right now is not one of those times because he just wants Ashton to play FIFA with him dammit! Why doesn’t Ashton like FIFA anyways? It’s not boring or a bad game. Luke sighs audibly._ _ _ _

____Ashton looks at him and asks, “Okay, what’s wrong?” with an eyebrow raised. Luke pouts harder at him._ _ _ _

____“You won’t play FIFA with me,” Luke whines. And okay, he knows he’s acting like a child, but Ashton literally _never _plays FIFA.___ _ _ _

______Ashton sighs. He’s kind of sick of this really. He doesn’t like FIFA! So what! Obviously it’s a pretty big deal to Luke though, so he sighs again (very loudly) and plops down on the couch next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke is positively _beaming _. It makes Ashton smile. He loves it when Luke’s happy. Loves seeing his dimple pop out and his eyes get crinkly. He just kind of loves Luke really. Which is why he’s playing a game he absolutely does not like. But it’s okay because it’s Luke. He’d do anything for Luke.___ _ _ _ _ _

________But okay, when Luke said “play FIFA” Ashton didn’t know he meant for _hours _. There’s only so much one man can take! So he quits.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ashtoooooon,” Luke starts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I’m done. I’ve had enough of FIFA,” Ashton replies as he gets up off the couch, but Luke doesn’t want him to leave, so he grabs Ashton’s wrist and pulls him down. Now, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Luke’s gotten pretty muscular, and Ashton was kind of tired and therefore a bit loose, so when Luke pulled on his wrist, Ashton kind of just – fell. On top of Luke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn’t mean to, okay! Luke’s just kind of really strong. And Ashton wasn’t expecting it. Apparently neither was Luke because he squeaks as Ashton lands on him, but doesn’t complain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ashton lets out a breathy laugh and apologizes, but doesn’t get up. Instead, he shifts himself so he’s comfortably cuddling the younger lad. Luke doesn’t mind. He just moves so they’re kind of laying on the couch instead of awkwardly sitting on each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ashton’s half on top of Luke with half his back pressed against the back of the couch, while Luke is lying flat on his back with his arms around him. Ashton sighs and melts into the cuddle. A soft smile starts forming on Luke’s lips as he sees his boy slowly drift to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Luke falls asleep staring at the way Ashton’s eyelashes rest softly on his cheekbones, and feeling the way Ashton’s chest presses against his every time he breathes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And when Calum and Michael come back from eating (making out) and see the other half of their band sleeping on the couch huddled close together, they just share knowing smiles and don’t mention it to anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is kittysforharry!!!!
> 
> hope you liked!!


End file.
